Drabbles and One Shots
by Alice O'flynn
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one shots of our Love square. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not, and never will own Miraculous Ladybug.**

"Tell me a secret," Chat said, as he sat with Ladybug on the eiffel tower after patrol.

"Well….. I've stolen two phones before." Ladybug said, finding her most ridiculous secret. Chat's laugh filled the air, and she smiled.

"Oh, really? You stole phones?" Chat smirked.

"Well, I didn't really steal the phones, since I gave them back, eventually. Wait… three….. I've actually stolen three phones."

"And who, My Lady, did you steal these phones rom?" Chat was laughing harder.

"One from my best friend… I accidently deleted her favorite video of me as Ladybug, and I wanted to try and recreate it. So I kept it with me. But I couldn't recreate it, so I ended up giving the phone back to her, and admitting it. Thankfully she had backed it up, and she forgave me." Ladybug looked embarrassed. Chat was still giggling. "I also took one from the girl who hates me. She was trying to get me in trouble, claiming she had proof of something on her phone. I did give the phone back."

"And what about the third one?"

"A-Adrien." Ladybug said, blushing this time. "Adrien Agreste."

"You stole Adrien's phone? Why?" He no longer looked amused.

"Well, you see, I accidently left an embarrassing voicemail message, and had to delete it. I couldn't let him hear it. That's why I missed the unveiling of our statues."

"And what did you say that was so embarrassing?" Chat was really interested. _So that's why I couldn't find my phone._ He thought.

"It went like this: Hey, hot stuff, I'd ask you on a date to a movie, but I've got such a crazy crush on you that the only way I can talk to you without foaming at the mouth is over this stupid phone. That's why I had to delete it. I couldn't let him hear that."

"You have a crush on Adrien Agreste?" Chat said, stone still, his voice full of shock.

"Yes." Ladybug blushed while admitting it.

"You have a crush on Adrien?"

"I've already said that."

"YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON ADRIEN?!"

"Can you stop saying that?" Ladybug, "You're embarrassing me."

"Sorry, Ladybug, I have to go." Chat Noir said, before running off.

"What just happened?" Ladybug asked herself, as she headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not, and never will own Miraculous Ladybug**

"You lied to me." Marinette said, with tears in her eyes. "You said we'd be together forever. But you lied."

"I'm sorry, princess." Chat said.

"That doesn't fix anything."

"Princess, if there was any other way, I would find it. But there isn't. I just hope you know that I do love you."

"How do I know that's not another lie?"

"I promise, Princess, I love you. And always will love you."


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not, and never will own Miraculous Ladybug**

"Just once?" Chat pleaded, stepping towards the blue haired girl.

"No, Chat, I'm dating someone, remember?"

"Adrien Agreste, right?"

"Yep," She said, imaging Adrien's face in her mind. And she smiled, love written all over her face. Chat couldn't take it anymore. He detransformed, waiting for her to open her eyes, and look at him.

"Marinette, look at me," Adrien said, placing his hands on her shoulder. Her eyes opened, and she stared at the blond haired boy in front of her. "Will you kiss me now?"


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not, and never will own Miraculous Ladybug**

"But Chat Noir…. He's just the sidekick." Adrien said to Nino in a sad voice as they were talking about the superhero duo. "I mean, Ladybug is the only one who can purify the akuma and save the day." Marinette heard this, and was fuming. Why did everyone think Chat Noir was just a sidekick.

They were on their lunch break, and the four friends decided to have a picnic in the park. Marinette had run off to get some cookies for her friends, a treat from the bakery. She was only just returning when she heard the conversation.

"Excuse me," Marinette said, indignantly. "Chat Noir isn't a sidekick. HIm and Ladybug are a team. She couldn't fight akumas without him by her side. Not only that, but he is Ladybug's best friend. She wouldn't know what to do without her kitty around. Paris would be lost without him. He's the other half to a whole. So DON'T YOU EVER SAY he's just a sidekick again." Marinette said, sitting down in a huff, before she remembered who she was talking to. A blush spread over her face, and she looked away from Adrien.

"Wow, it seems like you care a lot about Chat Noir." Adrien said, with a bright smile. She had defended him, to himself. She said he was important. He was needed.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Marinette blushed again.

"Not many people stand up for Chat Noir like that. He must be very important to you." Adrien decided to push, wanting to know more. ' _Wait, does she have a crush on Chat Noir? Why else would she be blushing like that? She's kinda cute when she blushes. I'm definitely going to have to visit her as Chat tonight.'_ Adrien though, with a smile.

"Yeah, I've never realized how important he is to me, until now." Marinette said, deep in thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not, and never will own miraculous ladybug**

 _ **I need prompts. If you have any prompts, or ideas for me to write, please let me know. You can either leave your prompts in the reviews, private message them to me, or contact me through my blog aliceoflynn. wordpress. com (without the spaces) Whichever one you choose, please send me prompts. Thank you, and love ya all. -Alice O'flynn**_

 _The alley she was in was dark, so dark that she could barely see her own hand in front of her face. But she could still see him. The boy who she thought was her personal ray of sunshine. He was the only source of light in the dark world that surrounded her. She tried to run to him, but the more she ran, the farther away she seemed to be. She was helpless when she saw a cloaked figure come up to her ray of sunshine, with a sword. Adrien cried out in pain, as the cloaked figure stabbed him. The injury made him glitch. Now she wasn't only seeing Adrien, but she was seeing Chat Noir as well. They were fazing in and out of each other, eventually morphing into one being an amalgamation of both. It was both of them, and they were both dying. Marinette tried to run to him again, but she was getting farther and farther away. Now it was as if he was on a tv screen, and she had to watch him slowly dying. She heard his last breath rasp, and then he stopped moving anymore. "NO!" Marinette screamed, shaking violently from the trauma._

Marinette jolted out of her sleep, still shaking violently. She pulled her arms around herself, as if to hold herself together. She started rocking herself, while muttering 'no' again and again. She only stopped when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder.

"Marinette, it's okay, it was just a dream." Adrien said to her, pulling her into his arms.

"H-How….. What?" Marinette was completely confused by the fact that she wasn't in her bed. She looked around, and she was on a blanket in the park. It seemed like a picnic had been set up. She could also see that Adrien wasn't the only one there, Alya and Nino were also on the blanket. "Why am I here again?"

"Don't you remember, Mari, we're having a picnic. You fell asleep as soon as you finished eating. It sounds like you had a bad dream.

"Y-Yes…. It was horrible." Marinette whimpered, nuzzling into Adrien's chest.

"It's alright, Mari, I'm here, you don't have to worry." Adrien said, kissing Marinette's hair. "You don't have to be afraid. I will always be here for you." Marinette smiled, before she looked up at her boyfriend.

"Thank you Adrien," She said, before kissing him. His presence calmed her extremely. "I love you."

"I love you too, Princess. Forever."

"Forever, kitty, that's quite a promise."

"It is, and I promise you I will."

"Dudes, stop being so sappy with the nicknames." Nino said. "You're making me look bad."

"No one can make you look bad, Nino." Alya said to her boyfriend affectionately.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not, and never will own miraculous ladybug**

 _ **This came from a prompt by LilyTheNinjaGirl. If you have a prompt for me, please either leave it in the reviews, private message it to me, or contact me through my blog (aliceoflynn. wordpress. com). Any way you would decide to do it, please give me prompts. Thank you all very much, Love ya all. -Alice O'flynn**_

There are some things that you can't hide from your mother. The first thing, is your crush. And the second, is you superhero identity. Sabine knew from the very beginning that Marinette was Ladybug. She saw her daughter's eyes beneath the mask. She told her husband shortly after. And while they were both worried for Marinette's safety, they decided not to let her know that they knew.

Figuring out Chat Noir's identity was a bit more difficult of Sabine. But she soon noticed the same blond hair, and green eyes of Chat Noir, were the same as those of Adrien Agreste (which she knew of because of the pictures in Marinette's room). And since Sabine wanted her daughter to be happy, she decided to intervene, just a little.

Sabine knew that the Halloween party was coming up for Marinette's school, soon. So she convinced Marinette to wear a Chat Noir costume to it. Marinette made the costume perfectly, every single seam was placed perfectly. When Alya saw Marinette, she commented on how good she looked. They arrived at the school shortly, and went to the classroom that the party was in.

Adrien was embarrassed to be seen in his costume. It was all because of a stupid dare he had with Nino. But now, he was wearing a Ladybug costume, complete with mask. When he arrived, he was astounded by how good Marinette looked, and went straight up to her. He smiled as he thought about how she was dressed up like him. And he wondered why she was dressed as Chat Noir.

"Cool costume," Adrien said with a smile.

"Y-yours too….. Never took you for a Ladybug fan." Marinette got over her stuttering when she realized just how ridiculous he looked in that costume.

"Yeah, I love Ladybug," Adrien was rubbing the back of his neck. "Never took you as a Chat Noir fan."

"My mom wanted me to dress as Chat Noir… So I agreed." Marinette chuckled. "Although, I must say that I pull off this costume purrfectly," Marinette said, groaning at her own pun, even though she was trying to be more like Chat.

"That pun was pawful, I guess you don't use puns often," Adrien chuckled. He plucked Marinette's mask off her face. "I don't think he'd want you to wear his mask if you're that bad at puns."

"And if you are going to make puns, you shouldn't be wearing min…. I mean, Ladybug's mask," Marinette took off his mask.

"You guys, you still need to wear masks," Alya laughed at her friend's antics.

"Okay, I'll just wear your mask then," Adrien told Marinette.

"Then I'll wear yours." Marinette put the Ladybug mask on, and Adrien froze.

"My Lady?" Adrien whispered, stunned. Marinette could still hear him though.

"Chaton?" She said back, only Chat called her his lady. Marinette took her mask off, and took the Chat Noir mask back.

"I guess the Cat is out of the bag now." Adrien whispered to Marinette.

"You're awful," Marinette chuckled back.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not, and will never own Miraculous Ladybug**

 _ **I would love more prompts, if you have some prompts for me, please either leave them as a review, private message them to me, or contact me through my blog (aliceoflynn. wordpress. com) Which every way you chose, I would love to hear from you. As for the Prompt from HAHAhachoo, I shall be posting that as it's own story. Please check it out. Thank you all for your encouraging reviews, and kindness. I love you all. - Alice O'flynn**_

"I love you, and I'm terrified." Ladybug said to her Partner, as they sat on the observation deck of the Eiffel Tower. Her legs were swinging off the side, and she was curled in on herself.

"Y-you l-love me." Chat stuttered, surprised by his Lady's sudden confession.

"I do." Ladybug admitted, a tear falling from the corner of her eye.

"Why does it terrify you?" Chat asked, placing his hand on his Lady's shoulder. He wanted to jump up and down, to rejoice that his Lady loved him. He wanted to scream it out to the entirety of Paris. But His Lady came first, and she just told him she was terrifed. He would always put her first, her fears, and her joys. Everything about her came first to him.

"I'm terrified I'm going to lose you. I'm terrified you won't love me, when you find out who I really am. When the Hero of Paris turns out to be an ordinary girl. I'm terrified you will leave me. I'm terrified to love at all. I'm terrified that you would give your life for me, whenever I'm in danger. I'm terrified that I can't live without you." Ladybug said, crying. Chat turned Ladybug towards him, to stare into her eyes. He saw the moisture in them. The pain in her eyes, mixed with the fear.

"First off, you will never lose me. I will always love you, no matter who you are under the mask. I didn't fall in love with the Hero of Paris. I fell in love with the girl who was terrified of messing up, but still fought for what's right, and defended the innocent. I fell for the shy, and clumsy girl, who could save the world when needed, but still was the same shy and clumsy girl. I fell in love with the girl behind the mask, not the Hero. I will never leave you. And yes, I would give my life for you. I couldn't live without you. I love you, And I promise, I will never abandon you." Chat said, answering every fear that Marinette had. Drying her tears with his thumbs. "And I hope you will love me, with, or without the mask."

"I will always love you, Chaton, no matter what." Ladybug said, giving a watery smile.

"Good," Chat said, with a smirk, before he was engulfed by a green light, leaving only Adrien Agreste in his place.

"You're…. You're Adrien….. You've always been Adrien?" Ladybug said, shocked. She didn't expect that.

"Yes, My Lady, I have always been Adrien. And I have loved you since we fought our first akuma together." He smiled at her.

"I have loved you for so long, since that day in the rain. Even before I loved Chat, I loved you, Adrien. Ever since you gave me your umbrella." Ladybug said, wanting him to know how much she really loved him. Ladybug disappeared in a flash of pink, and there sat Marinette. Now they weren't the heroes. They were just two teenagers, desperately in love with each other.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not, and never own Miraculous Ladybug.**

"I may have accidentally…... sort of…... adopted five cats." Adrien told to his wife, as she walked out of their bedroom, to see him with a sheepish smile, his arms full of kittens.

"How did you accidentally adopt five cats?" Marinette gave Adrien an exasperated look.

"You see, I was on my solo patrol of the area, when I saw someone by the Seine trying to drown a bag full of kittens. So I stepped in. They gladly gave the kittens to me. So they're ours now." Marinette smiled at how caring her husband really was. She hated that people were so mean to kittens.

"Okay, dear, what do you want to name them?"

"I was thinking Noir, Princess, Lady, Bubbles, and Wifi," Adrien gave Marinette a big smile.

"Those names are perfect," Marinette kissed Adrien's cheek, taking one of the kittens out of his hands.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not, and never will own Miraculous Ladybug.**

 _ **Please give me dialogue prompts. Right now I'm working on some Ridiculous Sentence prompts. Please give me more dialogue prompts. Either leave them in the reviews, send them to me in a private message, or contact me through my blog (aliceoflynn. wordpress. com). Thank you all, Love you all. - Alice O'flynn**_

 _ **P.S. I'm on vacation at the moment, so I may not be posting anything for the next few days. I'm sorry about that. But once I'm off vacation, I will be back again. Thank you so much for sticking with me.**_

"Quick, catch that cat, it stole my wallet," A lady screamed, as a scruffy looking blonde boy started running away from her, holding her wallet in his teeth. He was dressed in Chat Noir cosplay, his face covered not only with the mask, but with dirt as well. Chat Noir dropped from the sky when he heard the Lady's cries. When he saw the boy, he quickly stopped him, handing the wallet back to it's owner, before taking the boy aside.

"What were you thinking? You shouldn't steal," The kind hearted superhero said.

"I'm sorry, sir, I was hungry. I needed something to eat." The little boy looked up at the hero.

"If that's all, I can help you with that." The Hero smiled, leading the boy into a nearby bakery. When Marinette saw him, she could tell what he was doing. "Three loaves of bread for this young boy please, I'll pay you back when I come in next," This was their arrangement, if he came in as Chat Noir, she put everything on a charge that he could then pay as Adrien. It had been like that since they found out each other's identity, and Adrien started frequenting the bakery.

"Here you go, kitty," Marinette said, handing the bread to Chat Noir, with a smile and a wink.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not, and never will own Miraculous Ladybug**

 _ **I would love to get more prompts from you. Love you all - Alice O'flynn**_

"I hope you know that my name is actually Marinette, not Princess," Marinette gave Chat Noir a teasing look.

"Of course I know that, Princess. I just prefer to call you by a pet name," Chat said, lightly kissing Marinette on the forehead, before looking back up at the stars.

"The night is beautiful, isn't it, Chaton?"

"Not as beautiful as you, Princess."

"Chaton, be serious,"

"Oh, I am. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, more beautiful that the night sky,"


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not, and never will own Miraculous Ladybug**

 _ **Please give me dialogue prompts, and story prompts. I need more inspiration, and I would love if it came from you guys. I love you all. - Alice O'flynn**_

"I told you to sit, darn it," Marinette told the pacing Chat.

"But I don't want to." Chat Noir whined.

"If you don't sit, I'll kick you out. Now sit down so I can finish this design, then my attention will be all yours."

"Why can't you just stop, and play Ultimate Mecha Strike with me? That's why I came here."

"Oh, and I thought you came here to spend time with me. But I can't. I'm making this for Adrien Agreste, and it has to be perfect." Marinette was sewing on one of the jacket sleeves, almost done with the entire thing.

"I'm sure he'll love it, Princess." Chat smiled.

"How can you be so sure? His father is a famous fashion designer."

"He'll love it just because you gave it to him, and put so much work into it."

"But I'm just his shy classmate, he doesn't even notice me. And I can't even say a full sentence to him. I don't think me giving it to him will make him like it more."

"I can promise you it will, Princess." Chat said with a smile. But it wasn't long before his smile turned into a smirk. "I'm sure he notices you princess." _Why else would I come to visit you every night?_ Adrien thought. "Why is it, though, princess, that you don't really speak to him?"

"I…." Marinette turned bright red. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Because I like seeing your reaction. Red looks good on you Princess," Marinette blushed even more. "And I have a friendly interest. Do you like this guy?"

"Yes," Marinette's face was bright red.

"You have a crush on Adrien?!" Chat hadn't really expected the answer, even though he had asked the question.

"Yes." It was Chat's turn to turn bright red.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not, and never will own Miraculous Ladybug**

 _ **Please give me prompts, and suggestions. I would love to hear from you all. - Alice O'flynn**_

They had known each other's identities for weeks. It had all happened on accident. They had dropped into the same alley to detransform, and didn't notice the other was there, until they had detransformed. When they did, they both realized what happened. They didn't speak to each other that day, or the next. Both working out their emotions, and their feelings towards the other. It was at school on the third day, that they finally talked to each other again.

"Hey Marinette," Adrien had said when he entered the classroom, but she just waved. It was only after he sat down before she spoke to him. She leaned forward, placing her mouth right next to Adrien's ear.

"So, Chaton, wanna go to lunch with me?" She whispered, not really wanting others to hear. When Marinette pulled back, she noticed how red the back of his neck was. He turned to look at her, his face entirely red.

"S-s-s-s-sure," Adrien Stuttered, before looking back at the front of the class, with a blank expression.

"What was that girl?" Alya asked, looking at her friend.

"I think I broke him." Marinette replied, with a self satisfied smile.


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not, and never will own Miraculous Ladybug**

 _ **Please give me prompts. I would love to hear from you all - Alice O'Flynn**_

"So…. What are you thinking?" Marinette asked her boyfriend, who was sitting across the table from her.

"How I'm going to take over the world," Adrien said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Be serious Chaton."

"What if I am serious, all I would need is to have my ears pierced, so I can wear your earrings." Adrien said, and Marinette giggled.

"I'm not sure your modeling company would be too happy with you all of a sudden having your ears pierced."

"No, my plans for world domination are ruined, all because of my modeling career. Oh No!"

"Oh, Chaton," Marinette said with a smile. "But seriously, what were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking, My Lady, about how happy I am."

"I am happy too."

"And how I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Adrien said, getting down on one knee in front of her. "How you are my world, my whole world. And I don't ever want to imagine my life with you. I love you, My Lady. And I would ask you to be my wife, if you'll have me." Adrien pulled out a diamond ring.

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" Marinette said, happily. Adrien slid the ring onto her finger. Getting up, to kiss her again and again.


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not, and never will own Miraculous Ladybug**

"But I never asked for a horse." Ladybug said, rolling her eyes at Chat Noir, holding a horse with a bow on it.

"I used my brilliant powers of assumption." Chat Noir said, with a smirk.

"Don't you mean deduction?"

"No,"

"I don't even have a place to keep a horse."

"You could always keep it at my place."

"Silly Chaton," Ladybug smiled, giving Chat a kiss on the cheek.


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not, and never will own Miraculous Ladybug**

"My cooking is so awesome, the smoke alarm cheers me on." Adrien said, holding a tray of soup towards his wife.

"The smoke alarm isn't suppose to go off every time you cook." Marinette said, her nose stuffy, and her throat raw.

"You'll be proud of me, I only burnt the toast."

"I am proud of you, Chaton. Thank you for taking care of me like this."

"Anything for you, My Lady." Adrien said, kissing Marinette's forehead.

"And I love you,"


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not, and never will own Miraculous Ladybug**

"Do you want to kill me?" Chat said, bent over, laughing.

"Was it that bad?" Marinette asked, looking perfectly innocent.

"You are just not meant to make puns."

"I would think you would love my puns, and say that they were just purrfect!" Marinette said, and Chat burst out laughing yet again.

"You really need to leave the puns to the PURRfesionals, Princess."

"How come you are allowed to make puns, but I'm not?"

"Because my puns are good,"

"I would tend to disagree."

"My puns are purrfect," Chat said, and Marinette just rolled her eyes with an exasperated sigh.


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not, and will never own Miraculous Ladybug**

 _ **I need prompts. Please leave me prompts in the reviews, or by private messaging me. Or by contacting me through my blog (aliceoflynn. wordpress. com). I would love to hear from you all. - Alice O'flynn**_

"It's okay to be scared, being scared means that you're about to do something really, really brave." Chat said to Ladybug, as they stood across from each other, on the rooftop of the hotel. They had ended up there after patrol.

"I'm not sure how brave I'm being in showing you my identity, but I think I need to. I think it's time." Ladybug said. "Just promise me, no matter what, we will be the same as we always have. We will be the same people. Promise me."

"I promise you, My Lady." Chat said, dropping his transformation. Ladybug had already closed her eyes, and she dropped her transformation as well.

"Okay, let's open our eyes in three, two, one," Marinette said, and they both opened their eyes. Marinette immediately turned red at the realization that she had been rejecting Adrien…. For Adrien. While Marinette was having a mini breakdown, Adrien just looked down at her with a loving expression, and a beautiful smile.

"I'm glad it's you," Adrien said, drawing Marinette out of her thoughts.

"And I'm glad it's you." Marinette replied.


	18. One Shot (Inspired by a post on tumblr)

**I do not, and never will own Miraculous Ladybug**

 _ **I would love to get some more prompts from you. One of my favorite fanfictions I have written has been from a prompt. So please send me prompts. Whither you leave them in the reviews, or private message them to me. I would love to hear from you! -Alice O'flynn**_

Marinette didn't know how they got in this situation. But no matter how it happened, she was now sitting on her bedroom floor, next to Adrien Agreste, and Manon, playing with her miraculous Ladybug dolls. Marinette was holding Chat Noir's doll (Her personal favorite) while Adrien was holding Ladybug's doll. Manon was holding her favorite doll, The Puppeteer. Marinette had made it especially for her.

"Here I am, M'lady!" Marinette said, bringing the Chat Noir doll onto the scene.

"Glad to see you, Chat Noir," Adrien made his Ladybug doll say.

"Of course you are! I'm the cat's meow" Marinette made Chat Noir say, with a meow, and giggle.

"This is no time to be goofing around Chat Noir! We have to capture the baddies akuma before she…" Adrien paused, "Wait, what does the baddie want?"

"I want the Ladybug and Chat Noir dolls, so I can win, forever and ever," Manon made the Puppeteer doll say, doing a perfect impression of herself.

"Then we have to stop the Puppeteer, before she gets our dolls," Adrien made Ladybug say.

"Yes, don't let her make me a puppet, you know how I like to be in command." Marinette said, remembering that exact conversation when she was fighting the real Puppeteer. Adrien froze for a moment, but soon regained focus.

"You mean second in command," He made Ladybug say, and it was Marinette's time to freeze. They were both wondering why the other knew that conversation. Marinette was able to shake it off, with a slightly uncomfortable giggle.

"Come on, Bugaboo," Marinette made Chat Noir say, this time giggling at her nickname. _How would she know that nickname? No one knows that nickname, except me, and Ladybug….._ Adrien thought.

"Stop messing around, and calling me Bugaboo, this is serious!" Adrien made Ladybug say. _That's exactly what I said, when he….. When Chat called me Bugaboo….. Only Chat Noir… Chat Noir! Adrien is Chat Noir!_

"My Lady, will you at least go out on a date with me?" Marinette made her doll say, looking up, and staring into Adrien's eyes. A wordless conversation seemed to pass between them. Or just the silent realization that the other was really their partner.

"Of course, Chaton, you know I love you!" Adrien made Ladybug say, and Marinette smiled, both Adrien and Marinette blushed at one another.

"Neither of them would say anything like that!" Manon said loudly, pulling the dolls away from Marinette and Adrien. Who were still frozen staring into the other's eyes.


End file.
